1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front grille assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to grille assembly that includes a camera and camera support structure.
2. Background Information
All vehicles have exterior surfaces that are difficult or impossible to observe from the driver's seat of the vehicle. Consequently, it can be difficult to determine the distance between one of the unseen surfaces of the vehicle and a potential obstruction close to the vehicle. As a result of this, many vehicles are being provided with cameras and video systems that enable a driver to observe via the camera and video system, the distance between the exterior surfaces of the vehicle and adjacent potential obstructions. For instance, such camera and video systems may be utilized while parking, allowing a driver to instantly determine the actual distance between the exterior surfaces of the vehicle and the potential obstructions. Integrating such camera systems with the vehicle exterior in an attractive or at least inconspicuous manner remains a constant design challenge.